Where Curiosity Leads
by Rathen
Summary: After a confusing encounter, Naruto tries to make things right. Only, things are not quite what they seem. Naruto learns first hand that sometimes, curiosity can lead to far bigger surprises than you expect.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Where Curiosity Leads**

"What the hell was _that_ for?!" demanded Naruto as he rubbed his, now tender, jaw.

Sakura, and her right hook, had come out of nowhere.

"Sorry, Naruto." said Sakura, glaring at Kakashi. "I wasn't aiming for _you_!"

Naruto was about to ask her what was going on but Sakura was already storming away down the street. Naruto gave Kakashi a questioning look.

"Care to explain?!"

Naruto's tone left no room for argument. Kakashi sighed slightly.

"It was an accident!"

"What did you _do_?!" demanded Naruto.

Kakashi, blushing slightly under his mask, replied. "Walked in on her in the hot springs."

Naruto, having done that himself, felt a little sorry for their former sensei. Sakura probably wouldn't speak to him for weeks. That's what she'd done to Naruto.

Naruto was ripped from his thoughts by Kakashi's body slamming into him.

"What the _hell_?!" yelled Naruto.

His blue eyes locked with two raging Sharingan eyes as he helped Kakashi back to his feet.

"He _knows_ what he did!" snapped Sasuke as he turned and stormed away.

"Kakashi?" asked Naruto as he watched Sasuke disappear around a corner.

"Walked in on him in the shower." stated Kakashi.

Naruto stepped away from his former sensei. "That's a real bad habit you've got there!"

Naruto left Kakashi, intent on finding his friends, well, Sakura at least, he really didn't want to have to face Sasuke again until he had calmed down.

***

Naruto caught a flash of pink and red disappearing down a side street and quickly followed, only to stop dead in his tracks at what he found. Naruto quickly masked his chakra and used a jutsu to make himself invisible.

"This was all _your_ fault!" snapped Sakura.

"_My_ fault?!" Sasuke snapped back. "How the hell was it _my_ fault?!"

While they had spoken, Sasuke had backed Sakura up against the wall of the alleyway they were in. Naruto crouched down, ready to rush to her aid, but, Sakura looked far from angry. In fact, she looked almost pleased about their position. She even smirked up at Sasuke as she replied.

"If you would learn to keep it in your pants, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the truth dawned on him. Sasuke's response brought unwanted images crashing down on his already overactive mind.

"How exactly am I suppose to 'keep it in my pants', when you keep whipping it out every chance you get? Besides, I _may_ have started it in the hot springs, but, _you're_ the one who followed me_ home_!"

Sakura was playing with the buttons on Sasuke's shirt now, a coy grin firmly fixed on her face and a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Did you see Kakashi's face when he realised what we were doing?"

Sasuke laughed slightly. Naruto was shocked at how deep and hearty it sounded.

"Good thing he didn't come golfing with us." he smirked.

Sakura's face erupted into a flaming blush. Sasuke dipped his head and nuzzled into her neck. Whatever he was whispering to her only made Sakura's blush worsen. Sakura's hands gripped tighter on to Sasuke's shirt, pulling him closer as he caressed her neck, shoulder and collarbone with tender, butterfly kisses.

"Or the beach." he said with a hushed tone.

Sasuke pulled back, but only enough for his obsidian orbs too lock with Sakura's emerald ones. A wicked smirk was exploding on his face and a slight blush was gracing his cheeks. Sasuke lowered his face towards Sakura until they were only a hairs breath apart. Sakura's hand gripped the back of his neck.

"Tease." she whispered, her voice heavy with desire, as she closed the gap and joined their lips in a fiery kiss.

Sasuke's reaction was instant.

Sasuke pressed his body flush against Sakura's, gripping her tightly to him as he deepened the kiss. His hands making quick work of opening her clothing just enough to let him at her flesh _without_ actually exposing her to the alleyway.

Naruto tried several times to look away, but he just couldn't tear his eyes off the heated display before him. He felt heat starting to pool in his cheeks, and groin, as he watched Sasuke and Sakura moving on from simple teasing.

To anyone passing by, it would simply look like a private conversation. Naruto however, being as close as he was, knew different.

Sasuke's bowed head was firmly latched on to Sakura's left breast while his left hand caressed her right nipple to a hardened peak. Sakura was biting down, hard, on her bottom lip to keep from moaning out. After several moments, Sasuke switched over, giving each breast equal attention. All the while, Sakura's hands were buried under the back of Sasuke's shirt. Well, that's where one of them was, at least.

Naruto forced his hand firmly against his mouth to hold back a gasp when he saw Sasuke's cargo pants drop slightly, with no help from the man wearing them.

It was only then that Naruto noticed Sakura's cycle shorts were around her knees and heading south.

Sakura and Sasuke barely seemed to move. Sakura seemed to jump slightly and all Sasuke seemed to do was shift, ever so slightly, forward. Naruto was under no illusions though. These two were clearly well practised at hiding what they were _truly_ up to.

Sakura's sudden, sharp, intake of breath was the only clue Naruto got, or _needed_. It was painfully obvious, if only to Naruto, what had just taken place.

Sasuke's left hand gripped Sakura's slightly raised right thigh as he began to move within her. Sakura's left hand could be seen gripping and dragging its way down Sasuke's back, under his shirt. Her right hand re-appeared from wherever it had been, Naruto didn't want to know, and gripped on to the back on Sasuke's neck, pulling him in for yet another heated kiss.

Naruto started to feel sick and _finally_ managed to look away. Not that it stopped what was happening, if the hushed moans and quiet groans still reaching his tortured ears were anything to go by.

"Sas… Sasuke-kun!" gasped Sakura.

"Sa… Ku… Ra!" Sasuke gasped at the exact same moment.

Naruto's head snapped back around to the action so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash.

Sasuke was slumped slightly over Sakura's shaky form. Said woman was giggling slightly as her trembling hands attempted to fix Sasuke's shirt.

"Guess we can score alleyway off the list."

Sasuke chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss to Sakura's sweaty forehead. "Could you _please_ forget about that damn list?!"

Sakura pouted as kissed him back. "But I _love_ our list."

Sasuke smirked. "I love _you_."

Naruto held his breath, waiting for the shocked gasp from Sakura as she realised what Sasuke had said. Instead, he was greeting with…

"I never get tired of hearing _that_!" she said as she placed a tender kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

They slowly moved away from each other and, as if by magic, their clothes was back to its originally perfect condition. Naruto's shock tainted with jealousy. His two closest friends, his _team-mates_ were having a secret relationship, with hotter carnal moments than he thought _either_ capable of. AND they could walk away from an 'encounter' looking as though nothing had happened. Hell, they could make the encounter itself look like nothing more than a private conversation.

Sasuke turned and leaned against the wall next to Sakura. Sakura shimmed closer to him. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, her hand coming up to rest on his chest. Sakura gazed up in to his eyes, a look of pure bliss on both their faces.

Sakura giggled suddenly and tried to squirm away from Sasuke but his grip tightened around her, refusing to let her escape. Naruto tensed, thinking Sasuke was hurting her but waited an extra moment, knowing, from his new found knowledge of the pair, that Sasuke wouldn't deliberately hurt Sakura.

"Stop… Hahaha… Sas… Hahaha… _PLEASE!_"

Sasuke moved his hands away from Sakura's side and wrapped them both around her waist, pulling her closer and nuzzled his face in to the side of her neck. Sakura moaned quietly and gripped her hands into his shirt.

"My bed." stated Sakura.

"My living room couch." replied Sasuke.

"My kitchen counter." said Sakura.

"And my one." smirked Sasuke.

"Your pool." blushed Sakura.

"Against your front door." grinned Sasuke proudly.

"Every second green on Konoha golf course." giggled Sakura.

"Ino's bathroom." smirked Sasuke.

Sakura's face flamed red as Sasuke continued. Naruto felt his own face getting redder and redder as he heard just how many times his friends had 'got together'.

"My car, your office, the training grounds, the twenty-fifth tree from the front gates, Tenten's hallway…"

Sakura giggled and lightly slapped Sasuke's chest. "That one was _definitely_ _your_ fault."

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Didn't hear you complaining at the time."

Sakura brushed her fingertips down Sasuke's shirt front, tracing random patterns in the material. "You're just lucky that was a loud party."

Sasuke smirked yet again. "You weren't exactly quiet yourself."

"The hot springs was fun." smiled Sakura. "And your shower."

"Until Kakashi walked in on us." added Sasuke.

"I punched Naruto over that." sighed Sakura.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at her. Sakura smiled weakly.

"I _was_ aiming for Kakashi."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said, hugging her a little tighter and pulling her closer once more. "I got him."

Sakura twisted around in Sasuke's arms.

"We should go." Sasuke said as he kissed her forehead once more.

Sakura frowned and pouted slightly before nodding slowly but just as she started to move away, she stopped.

"You know, Sasuke-kun," she began. "Naruto's _never_ going to forgive us when he finds out."

Naruto frowned. He couldn't understand why Sakura would feel that way. After he had gotten over the initial shock, he was actually happy that his two closest friends had found love. That Sakura was happy and with the man she had loved since childhood.

He was _thrilled_ that Sasuke had _finally _dumped the whole human ice cube routine, even if it was only with one person. He was overjoyed that _someone_, even though it wasn't him, had _finally_ gotten through to Sasuke and helped him to rejoin the human race.

On top of all that, they had been through _so_ much together, as a team. They had all done things that had caused, either directly or indirectly, hurt or upset to each other and it had _all_ been forgiven and forgotten.

Naruto just couldn't figure out why Sakura would come out with something like that.

***

While Naruto was deep in thought, Sasuke had wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist again and walked her backwards toward the wall on the other side of the alleyway. His mouth had locked on to hers and his tongue was ravaging her willing mouth.

Sakura's groan and sudden cry of Sasuke's name, snapped Naruto back into reality. Yet again, he was shocked. While he had been trapped in his own confusion, his two friends had done the unbelievable.

Less than twenty minutes after having mind blowing, secret, sex, they had done it _again_!

They tidied themselves up quicker this time. Naruto understood that they were probably taking a greater risk than usual, having sex, _twice_, in the same exposed place. It was a recipe for getting caught.

Naruto was still trying to figure out Sakura's comment as he watched them begin to walk toward the end of the alleyway, enjoying one last embrace before returning to the 'public' roles.

"Relax, Sakura." chuckled Sasuke. "I'm sure he's changed those sheets by now."

**The End**


End file.
